


Family and Red Flowers

by worthmorethanrubies25



Series: After the End [1]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Don’t read if you don’t like the pairing, Epilogue, F/M, Family Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthmorethanrubies25/pseuds/worthmorethanrubies25
Summary: Pure family fluff!
Relationships: Dororo & Hyakkimaru (Dororo), Dororo/Hyakkimaru (Dororo)
Series: After the End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655620
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	Family and Red Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Dororo is twenty-two, so there’s no “underage” thing going on between her and Hyakkimaru.
> 
> This is what I like to think happened after the end of the series. So happy Valentines Day!
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own “Dororo”

Despite what Daigo Kagemitsu thought, his land didn’t didn’t need a deal with supernatural forces to be prosperous. What it needed was someone who was smart enough to rule it.

That’s what Dororo was thinking as she strolled along the bridge spanning one of the rice paddies, looking for Hyakkimaru. She had been running this land for ten years now - with her **_Aniki_** supporting her, of course - and it was actually better off without Daigo.

The job had originally been offered to Hyakkimaru, him being the eldest son of Daigo Kagemitsu and all. But he declined, saying that it should go to Dororo instead, since it was _her_ idea to use _her_ money to help the people get back on their feet.

The said people had been reluctant to let a child (and a girl at that!) become their new leader, but over the years she had proven herself a hundred times over. The former land of Daigo was so wealthy that even the poorest of them had plenty to eat and a roof over their head.

Still, she knew that almost everyone hoped the child she now carried would be a boy. No matter what she did for them, no matter how many in their army were _**Onna-Bugeisha**_ , they would hold on to the antiquated belief that they needed a male heir.

The twenty-two-year-old sighed. At least Hyakkimaru didn’t care if their children were boys or girls.

“Mama!”

Dororo smirked. _Speaking of children..._

She looked away from the rice fields to her firstborn being carried by her husband of five years.

Dororo crossed her arms over her chest, arching an eyebrow and feigning severity. “Ojiya, aren’t you supposed to be taking your nap?”

Ojiya made a face and shook her head. “No nap. I no tired.”

Hyakkimaru grimaced, and Dororo knew that he had caved into Ojiya’s pleading puppy eyes. _Again_. Honestly, the three-year-old had her Papa wrapped around her little finger.

Dororo grinned and resisted the urge to take her beloved daughter into her arms. Being five months pregnant, she didn’t think it was a good idea to carry a hyper squirming toddler, even though she wanted to.

Hyakkimaru shifted Ojiya onto one hip and put his arm around Dororo, lightly trailing his fingers down her spine before resting on her hip. Dororo shivered; the good thing about their daughter missing her nap was she was likely to sleep through the night, giving Dororo and her husband some time alone together.

That was something else that Dororo didn’t get. When she found out she was carrying Ojiya, most of her married friends said that she could kiss intimacy goodbye (in more or less those words). Dororo didn’t experience that at all; during both of her pregnancies, she was the one who pounced on Hyakkimaru every chance she got.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted by Ojiya.

“Mama, look what Papa and I got!”

Ojiya held up a bunch of wildflowers. Picking through the bouquet, she pulled out a vibrant red flower and held it to her father. “Here it is!”

“Perfect,” Hyakkimaru replied. He took the flower and tucked it into Dororo’s hair.

“For you, Dororo.”

Dororo shivered again as he lovingly gazed at her with those warm, piercing eyes that made her weak-kneed since the first time he told her she was pretty.

Ojiya looked at him with those same eyes as she tucked another red flower into his hair. “I got one for you too, Papa.”

Hyakkimaru smiled. “Thank you, but now you don’t have one.”

“Ya I do,” Ojiya pulled two more red flowers out of the bouquet to show her parents. “I got one for baby sister too.”

“Baby sister?” Dororo laughed, placing a hand over her belly. “You sure about that?”

“Baby sister,” Ojiya said with finality, as if her word was law.

Dororo smothered another laugh. She took one of the red flowers and wove it into her daughter’s dark hair. “You can keep your baby sister’s flower until she comes.”

“Okay.” Ojiya yawned and laid her head on Hyakkimaru’s shoulder.

Hyakkimaru took Dororo’s hand with his free one and looked at her again with those knee-weakening eyes.

“Let’s go home, **_Aniki_**.”

Hyakkimaru nodded as she led him back across the bridge.

At that moment, she couldn’t have cared less what others thought about a woman’s leadership skills. With the love of her life beside her, one of their children already dozing in his arms and another nestled in her womb, and the golden rice all around them, Dororo thought that she couldn’t possibly be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Onna-Bugeisha - Female samurais 
> 
> This is by far the fastest I’ve written a fic.
> 
> So this work touches on a headcanon I have: If Hyakkimaru ever had a daughter, she would be daddy’s little girl (you cannot convince me otherwise)
> 
> I confess that it’s been awhile since I’ve been around a three-year-old long enough to know how they talk, so I’m guessing here.
> 
> Comments are appreciated by this author. :)


End file.
